


There are no happy endings

by billie758657



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Canon Compliant, Derek Feels, F/M, Fluff, Hale Family Feels, No happy endings, POV Multiple, Sad, Stilinski Family Feels, maybe add more tags later, mostly - Freeform, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billie758657/pseuds/billie758657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley was getting sick and tired of her mate ignoring her. It wasn't that , not really - she had accepted that a long time ago. It was just that he had the worst luck in the world and was too damn stubborn to ask her for help. There were only so many things she could keep away from after all - her self-restraint wasn't limitless. So it's the final straw when one of her betas passes along a list with the familiar name and she makes her way back to Beacon Hills, risking everything so some hitman doesn't kill the asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Riley.

Riley hummed softly to herself, rocking on her heels while she waited. She absently shuffled forward a little in the queue, deep in thought. 

Just how many things can go wrong in one town? Of course, it wasn’t unusual for things to crop up now and again, especially with an alpha like McCall looking after things, but still. If what she’d heard was true, then Beacon Hills was most definitely not a safe place to stay for long anymore. It registered in her mind that she knew for a fact it wasn’t safe place to go at all - especially right now, but she shrugged it off. But she’d been staying out of things for far too long and if no one was going to ask her for help then she’d just have to come along uninvited.

Reaching the front of the queue, she smiled at the woman behind the desk who had reached out for her transcripts. She’d have to thank Sam for those later. She couldn’t fault the beta’s flawless workmanship, and apparently neither could the lady in front of her who gives her a second sideways glance before handing it back, beaming at her. Thank god for having a baby face.  

“Can I take a picture? For your student ID?”

Ah crap. Her wolf whined softly, growing agitated under her skin but Riley smiled at the woman kindly - it wasn’t her fault after all, and she did looked rather harassed with the piles of paperwork and files splayed around the workspace.

“Well,” She began, toying with a pile of leaflets just to the right. “You got sent an electronic copy of my file too right? So using the picture on that would be a lot less hassle for you - it was only taken a couple of weeks ago so it’s a recent one.”

Riley supposed It was a good a try as any, flicking her eyes over the presumably organised chaos around the frazzled woman before pulling her lips together in sympathy. There was no way this woman was going to take a photograph of her today at any rate - she needed to lay low and school was good cover, but she wasn’t about to risk exposure. The last thing she wanted was to end up on that damn list too.

The receptionist blinked at her for a moment, probably collecting her thoughts, but Riley just waited patiently. Rushing never seems to solve these kind of things anyway. Sure enough, she nods gratefully. 

“Sure hon. Besides, you’re not starting ‘til Monday so I can have your ID ready for then.”

Flashing her teeth in a wide smile, Riley nodded. “Absolutely.”

“Welcome to Beacon Hills High Lilith.” Riley had to suppress a laugh at that point. Trust Sam to come up with some kind of dramatic name for her - Lilith, the monster of the night.

With the genuine, beaming smile the receptionist gave her, this woman was decidedly lovely. It was a shame she had to lie to her. This school brought back a lot of memories though, of much easier and happier times. Still, she decided not to fret too much over that right now, it wouldn’t help. 

Stepping out into the warm Autumn sun, Riley inhaled deeply, scenting the air that used to be familiar. Nothing did anymore. For a wild moment she thought that she could maybe try and catch the scent of her mate - her wolf had always imagined that he’d smell exactly the same as he did all those years ago. Realistically though, she knew better. Time changes everything. 

She had already been here for a few days, but with no sign of Derek, it looked like she was going to be here for longer than planned. She had found every other member of McCall’s pack, humans included - even Peter, not that it would be an awful thing if he was missing. 

Something was definitely wrong. If she didn’t find Derek soon, she would have to come out in the open and risk everything. 


	2. Kira

Kira stopped herself as she turned the near deserted corner when she caught sight of her boyfriend. Was he her boyfriend actually? She wasn’t sure, but either way, she felt happy to see him. Biting on her lip, she considered sneaking up and surprising him but, of course, it was in that moment he turned his head to glance down the hall towards her, a small smile on his face. Of course he had heard her coming.

She had been away all summer, and now she was back, and school had officially started, she was looking forward to finally spending some time with Scott. She made her way down the almost deserted hall to lean against the lockers

“Hey you.”

“Hey! You okay?” She squinted at him inquisitively, noting how he seemed to be out of sorts.

Scott ran his hand over his face before reaching inside his locker for his books. “Yeah I’m just kinda tired. Stiles and I were up most of the night trying to figure out who this Riley Moore person is. No one seems to have heard of her, he even ran her name through the sheriff’s database and it came up blank.”

Kira panicked slightly, realising they weren’t not alone and did her best to motion for him to stop talking. Remaining oblivious, he simply frowned down at his timetable.

“Scott.”

He looks up with that adorable confused frown that melts her insides just a little bit. Okay, a lot but he doesn’t need to know that. She nudges her head in the direction of the girl crouched down at her locker. She doesn’t recognise her, but then, it’s not like she knows everyone here anyway. Last year was a bit too crazy afterall.

A beat later, he gets it. “Oh. Her music is up too loud, it’s okay, she can’t hear us.”

Nodding, Kira muses over the new information. “Maybe she just doesn’t have a criminal record?” She’s pretty sure that she isn’t on the sheriff’s database either. Her parents would have a field day if she was. 

“Well, yeah. It’s just weird how she wasn’t on the list before then all of a sudden appeared and no one knows who she is.”

“She could have just been turned or something? Or visiting maybe. Have you asked Peter?”

“Nope. Can’t find him which is nothing new, but still. It’s Derek I’m more worried about. He’s not answering any of my calls or texts. I was thinking I should go over to his loft and see him tonight after work. I’ll ask Deaton if he’s heard of her too.”

Kira can’t help but feel a little disappointed. She knew it wasn’t Scott’s fault, but there always seemed to be something, some problem, or drama, or bad guy in the way of things. She supposed that her plans were canceled for the night. Again.  

“Oh. I said we could do something tonight didn’t I? I am so sorry. I’m the worst.” Scott grimaces, guilt crossing over his face. 

“No, no it’s okay Scott, seriously. You need to make sure he’s okay. We’ll find time another day.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course! Don’t worry about it.” Kira reaches over reassuringly to touch Scott’s arm, looking up at him with a soft smile. 

“I’ll totally make it up to you. Or, maybe I can do both? You know Derek, he probably just wants to be left alone, so I’ll just make sure he knows about the deadpool and then come over, okay?”

Nodding enthusiastically, Kira beams. Maybe today would go according to plan afterall. 

“Okay. So I’ll maybe see you later?” She was hopeful,walking backwards so she could still see him as she edged away. She was kind of late after all. 

“Yeah. I’ll call you and-” To his credit, Scott reached out to grab Kira’s hand as she fell backwards, tripping over the unsuspecting girl behind her. He didn’t qute manage it though and Kira landed on her rear end, books splayed around the floor beside them.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!”

The other girl had spun around on impact and was looking at her with kind, concerned eyes.  “Hey it’s alright. Are you okay?”

Kira spluttered, vaguely aware of her face heating up. “Yeah, yeah oh wow - I’m sorry I kinda forgot you were there. Not that I was ignoring you, or that you’re insignificant in any kind of way I just-”

“-Hey it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. You’re not hurt though right?” The three of them quickly bundled up the sheets of paper and books that had been sent flying

“Just my pride I’m good.”

As she stood up, she dusted herself off. Kira noticed Scott, looking her ver. Could he see something she couldn’t?  “Are you okay?”

With an easy grin, she chuckled. “Me? Oh yeah. She just caught my foot really. No damage. ”

“Hey you’re new aren’t you? We’re in the same class for History. I didn’t catch your name.”

Oh , yeah just moved here. You can call me Lil.”

“Short for Lillian?”

“Lilith.” Kira watches Lil grimace at her own words, her reaction making her wonder if her own face had betrayed her. She supposed it was her Mother’s habit of having meaning behind everything that made her read too much into it.

“Yeah I know. Not my choice, so I go by Lil. I guess it suits ‘cause I’m kinda short too huh? And I’m rambling. I should probably go. I’m supposed to be in class really, the whole ‘got lost’ excuse kinda loses its charm after the first week so I shouldn’t leave it much later.”

Scott huffed a laugh, his sweet smile once again reaffirming exactly why Kira liked him so much. He was always so kind to everyone, always seeing the best in people. 

“Alright, I guess we’ll see you later.”

Nodding, Lil beamed at them both. “Right! It’s nice to meet you…”

“Kira I’m Kira.”

“And I’m Scott.”

She started walking backwards too, giving them both a small wave before disappearing round the corner. “Bye Kira! See you later Scott.”

When she decided the new girl would be out of earshot, Kira turned back to Scott. “Is she…”

“Supernatural? Don’t think so. I mean, I made a point of trying to sense something, but I didn’t get anything off her. Nothing she said sounded like a lie and anyway, there’s no Lilith on the list. But hey, you’re not the new girl any more right?”

“Right! I guess I didn’t think about that. I guess that’s kinda cool. And she seemed nice right?”

“Yeah totally. I guess for once, the new student isn’t some kind of supernatural thing.”

Readjusting her bag on her shoulder, Kira figures she should probably follow Lil’s lead and get to class. Maybe they would see each other again today. She was actually hoping that they could be friends, solidarity in being new or something like that.

“Had to happen at some point I guess. So, I’ll see you at lunch?”

“Yeah okay. I’ll see you later.”

Kira turned round the corner, feeling pretty positive that everything would work out. Afterall, they had lived through worse already.


	3. Riley

It was easy enough to get into Derek’s loft. By the smell, only McCall had been here in the last couple of days. She had watched the other Alpha leave before going in, the rain masking her scent which must be showing through by now, the perfume only lasted for so long.

Part of her didn’t see much point in hiding now, seeing as she was apparently on the deadpool now too but she wasn’t ready to come out just yet. She had one last place to check.

Without knowing for sure what he smelled like, Riley had had an awful time trying to find where he lived, but after Scott mentioned he was going to go and see him, she realised that it would just be a simple case of following him there. No need to reinvent the wheel. After she had checked Derek’s place she could decide what she was going to do.

The air was pretty much stale with the exception of Scott. Even Peter hadn’t been here in a few days. She couldn’t sense him around either, so she figured she was safe for now. Hopefully Scott found something, but just incase she was going to have a better look around.

The loft was dark and pretty barren, nothing like how the Hale house used to be. Her wolf ached for her mate but Riley ignored it, something she was more than familiar with. Everything just seemed so cold and empty, with a little natural light still coming through from the window.

Riley remembered the cluttered hallways, the array of family pictures strewn over every wall, the constant humming noises in the background from the sheer number of people inside - and this? This was a far cry from that life. She ached, for Derek but also for herself. This was not the life they were supposed to have. A runaway and a recluse. Things should have been different.

Even when Derek was with Laura, things were never this bad. Laura always knew what to do with him, or at least she always managed to do something anyway. Riley just wished she knew how to fix things without having Derek push her away again. Maybe once she found him things would be different. All she wanted was for him to be happy and safe, it wasn’t much to ask was it?

Sighing to herself, Riley turned her attention to looking for clues or any kind of hint as to where he might have gone, voluntarily or otherwise. She wouldn’t put it past him just to cut and run, but something about they way Scott was acting made her think differently. One thing that she was certain of though, was that he was still alive. She would have felt it if he had died and besides, his name would have been taken off the list if he was dead.

Nothing was out of place, and everything had a rather clinical feel to it. Riley remembered how messy Derek’s room always was - Talia forever telling him to pick up after himself. Even Laura had passed comment only a few years ago about how he was still a slob. Maybe he just had less things, or maybe he had changed yet again after she died. After she was murdered.

Hushing the growl that started to rise in her throat, she continued through the rooms. It was a pretty open space, but she didn’t want to miss anything. Sifting through the air she found Derek’s sent and clung to it like a lifeline. Her wolf hated how he wasn’t here, wanting to rip the room apart incase he was hidden away from her. Self-control was difficult where her mate was involved apparently.

There was another scent though, faint but it was so different from the others it seemed to stand out a little. Riley frowned, trying to concentrate harder on it while it seemed just out of reach. She couldn’t quite place it, dry, but it seemed earthy too, with sage undertones and something familiar - on the tip of her tongue. Annoyed, she wandered sporadically across the space to see if the smell was stronger elsewhere, not caring if Peter picked up on her scent - hopefully it would annoy him. It seemed strongest by the window.

Riley noted how dark it was getting outside. Maybe she had been here longer than planned but she couldn’t help but feel she was onto something. The view from here was amazing - maybe this was why Derek lived here. The tall building overlooked the city lights and showed the mountain range and forest beyond. The window was in the perfect position to see the moon as it rose into the sky too. Riley, despite being a werewolf now, had always loved looking at the moon. She was mesmerised by it as a small child and even after taking the bite, it always seemed to catch her eye.

Taking out her phone, she quickly snapped a picture. Maybe she shouldn’t but when all this was over, and Derek told her to leave - which he probably would, she’d still have this view.

Unless she broke her phone of course. So much for alpha reflexes Riley mused after the phone slipped from her hands and landed on the floor with a loud clatter that echoed around the empty loft. Swearing under her breath, she crouched down

Small shards of glass filled the small crack in the flooring where it met the wall. Riley’s brow furrowed, the window must have been changed recently - a question for McCall maybe. Squinting in the now dark room, she let her wolf seep through as her eyes turned a deep shade of red. Things were much easier to see that way - she could see the shards of glass ran all the way along under the window on the right side. On the left-

On the left was the same glass, but on the far side, something was wedged in the gap. Crawling over, Riley eased the small card out, blinking away her red eyes. 

She knew exactly what the smell was now. 

It was time to talk to Scott.


	4. Deaton

* * *

Alan Deaton enjoyed the quiet. There was a certain kind of comfort in those moments when everything seemed to be still and at peace. Today, closing the practice for the afternoon while he took inventory and saw to the animals in the back room gave him exactly that. It was something that Scott usually took care of but he had given the young boy the day off so he could spend some time with his girlfriend, or almost girlfriend - Scott hadn’t exactly been clear on the subject. 

On days like this Deaton found it relaxing to immerse himself in the methodical task. Not that the air was exactly peaceful, but it was good enough. After all, it seemed like the universe was once again balancing itself out and taking a turn for the worse. He would take what peace he could, while he could.

So when he heard the faint tinkle of the bell from the front door, he sighed heavily. Apparently no one was capable of reading a simple sign anymore. He edge closer to the door to call out from the back room.

“I’m sorry but we’re closed. Unless you have a sick or injured animal, you’ll have to come back later.”

“What if I’m a sick and injured animal?”

Pausing for thought, Deaton placed the file down on the cool table. He crossed over the threshold of his office to make his way to the front desk. The sight that met him there was like an old memory. 

Riley looked older than the last time he had laid eyes on her, but not as old as she ought to be given that it had been almost ten years since they had last spoke. She still seemed far too small and innocent for the life she had been given. Beyond her collected exterior, Deaton caught sight of how tired and weary she seemed. Something that had only come from years of trying to read her mannerisms. He doubted that she was as much of a handful now as she was back then though.

“Or just an old friend.”

Deaton couldn’t help but return the bright smile that crossed her features. He assumed from what he had learned from Scott that she was back in town but he hadn’t been expecting to see her so soon.

“Riley, what a pleasant surprise.”

“Hey Deaton. How are you?”

“I’m alright. Curious. It’s been a long time since I last saw you.”

“Yeah - I’m sorry. After I found out about the fire and - I just couldn’t stay.”

Riley shifts her weight from foot to foot, her eyes downcast. He wonders why she looks so guilty, but then maybe that’s a conversation for another time. Unless that’s why she’s here. The last time she had been in his practice had been a dark time for them both, but it wasn’t her fault. Maybe she wanted someone to confide in. But then, if that is what it is, she had rather bad timing. 

“I understand. But why are you here? You should know, Beacon Hills isn’t a safe place for the supernatural right now.”

“I do know actually. The deadpool right? That’s why I’m here.”

“For Derek.” He doesn’t even need to ask. Really he should have expected her to show up eventually. Derek had been in a lot of trouble lately. It was surprising that she hadn’t appeared before now, thinking about it. 

“Have you seen him Alan? I can’t find him anywhere. I need to make sure he’s okay.”

“Scott asked me that question yesterday too. I’m afraid I haven’t seen him.”

Huffing in disappointment Riley ran a hand through her hair. She really did seem rather frazzled. Inclining his head towards the doorway behind him, Deaton opened the small wooden gate to allow her access. She fell in line behind him following him through.

“Can you feel him across your bond?”

“Kind of? It feels odd, I’ve been feeling all kinds of weird things the last couple of years, but then it makes sense if everything I’ve heard about Deucalion, Kanimas, Nogitsunes, Durachs and God know what else is true. But this? This is just odd. I can’t quite place anything. ”

“If this is feeling strange to you despite all of that, then I can’t blame you for following your instinct.”

“I just couldn’t stay away this time.” Deaton noted that she looked rather disappointed in herself. Hopefully things would work out better this time, he knew this wasn’t what Talia would have wanted for either of them.

“I understand. So, do you have a plan of action?”

“I was hoping you could help with that actually.” Feeling a familiar sense of dread that comes with the universe pulling itself into balance once more, Deaton arched his brow in question.

“Before you give me that look, I just want to talk to Scott. He is Derek’s Alpha in all technicalities and I’m not one for stepping on toes. He trusts you Alan. I was hoping you could mediate or something.”

Nodding, Deaton considered the consequences to becoming involved, although he supposed that it was probably too late to stay out of things now anyway. The very least he could do would be to give Riley the help that she asked for, he owed her that much. “Scott has been looking for Derek as well. I’m sure he won’t mind speaking to you.”

“Yeah he’s been looking for me too - I spoke to him actually, not that he knew I was me. Which is kind of why I need you too. I haven’t really given him any reasons to trust me- yet.”

Deaton frowned, somewhat disappointed although there was no real heat to it.“Riley.”

She hold her hands up in surrender, wincing slightly. “I was trying to lay low! Which is another interesting point actually. I’m on that stupid list now too but I don’t know how they knew I was in town. I’ve been really careful.”

“That is concerning.”

“That’s an understatement. It probably means whoever is behind it is powerful, one way or another.”

“Perhaps.”

Deaton called Scott to inform him of the situation with Riley hovering over his shoulder. He smiled despite himself, thinking that even after all there years she is still the same little girl that used to hover about in his practice on occasion, when the other children were in school and older Hale members were busy. As soon as he explained where Riley was, Scott practically hung up on him, only after asking him to make sure she didn’t leave. 

By the time Scott arrived with Stiles following closely behind, Deaton had realised that a lot had changed since he last saw her. It wasn’t exactly reassuring to know that she was constantly on the move, but at least she had found some kind of pack of her own - even if she was being evasive on the details. 

“Oh hell no. See Scotty this is why we don’t trust new people. I told you right? I told you she wasn’t normal.”

Glancing over from the two boys, Deaton finds Riley with an almost pained expression on her face, pinching her eyebrows together. It doesn’t last longer than a moment however and she quickly schools her features. 

“I’ve got some explaining to do I know.”

“You? You’re Riley?”

“I thought you said she was an old alpha.”

Riley quirks an eyebrow as she steals a glance in Deaton’s direction, her quirking lip betraying her thoughts. He resists the urge to roll his eyes; Stiles is a highly intelligent teenage boy when he applies himself, but its times like this that Deaton really wishes he’d pay more attention. 

“I told Scott,” He emphasises. “that she was a member of the Hale pack.

“Yeah? Well,I’m still not buying that, how come there are no records of you anywhere? Not at the school, not on the police database, not even at the hospital.”

Huffing slightly, Riley crosses her arms over her chest indignantly. With pursed lips she considers him for a short moment before she snarks. “Did you check the Library?”

“The- What?”

“The Library Stiles.”

“Oh my god how do you know my name. Maybe she is a Hale, she’s got the classic Derek creeper thing going on.”

“You really don’t know who I am?”

“Uh… No?”

She shrugs in a defeat unbeknown to the two boys. Deaton isn’t overly surprised that they don’t remember her. It had been a long time after all. “Well, if you were trying so hard to figure out who I am then why didn’t you just ask your dad?”

“My dad? What does he have to do with it?”

“Well, he’ll know who I am for starters. And I’d imagine it’s a lot easier than looking through the sheriff’s database.”

“Well now, that a matter of perspective. The database doesn’t give you a lecture after you’ve found what you’re looking for. But how does my dad-”

Deaton clears his throat. He had been asked to mediate after all. “We’re getting away from the reason Riley is here.” 

“Yeah - why are you here?”

“Something’s wrong with Derek.”

Scott leans into the conversation, unable to hold the concern in his voice. “You’ve seen him?”

“No. I can’t find him anywhere.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “So you just assume somethings wrong with him? I mean, the guy is a recluse. It’s not unlike him to just disappear for a while. He always comes back.”

“No that’s not what I mean. I don’t think something is wrong because I can’t find him. I’ve been trying to find him because I know something is wrong.”

Sharing a glance at each other, Stiles and Scott both look at Riley dubiously for a moment that seems to stretch out for much longer than it should. Deaton considers how this must sound to them, without knowing the full story. 

“Yeah I get how this sounds. It’s hard to explain.”

“Like an alpha thing?“

“No, it’s more like a-”

Sighing heavily it’s clear to him that Riley was struggling. With what exactly, he wasn’t sure but it seemed that she was struggling to find the words to explain herself.

“Deaton could you-?”

He nods, standing up a little straighter when he feels three pairs on eyes watching him attentively. “Of course.

“There are several instinctual drives that occur in werewolves. Many of which you know all too well. However, some are less common. Like other biological traits, some fade over time and become rarities with evolution.”

“What does this have to do with-?

“I’m getting there Stiles. A long time ago, werewolves would find a mate with whom they would stay with for life, an instinctual drive that would bind themselves with another wolf on not only an emotional level but also on physical and spiritual levels. It would tie them to each other to help to them both to survive and preserve their kind. Now, this instinct has mostly completely phased out. It is almost unheard of.”

“But not completely unheard of.”

“That’s right Scott. In particular, Riley bonded with Derek. He is her mate.”

Stiles opens and closes his mouth a few times before finally spluttering. “What? So you’re soulmates? Betrothed to one another? Then why aren’t you and Derek all happy happy rainbows and sunshine making little werewolf puppies and galloping off into the sunset together?”

Riley casts her eyes down to her feet, almost as an act of submission. She seems very small to Deaton when she answers. “Derek doesn’t have a bond with me. Like Deaton said, it’s almost unheard of. The feeling isn’t mutual.”

Apparently however, Stiles isn’t satisfied. “If you care so much about Derek, then why weren’t you here when the alpha pack attacked huh? He could have used your help then, or what about when the durach tried to kill Cora or when-”

“Cora?”

“Yes genius. Cora. Cora Hale?”

“Cora? She died-”

A sickening pause fills the room following the chocking noise that cuts Riley off once she realises that Stiles is telling the truth. Deaton can certainly feel it but he has trouble decding how to handle it. He was never the one to comfort her, that was Talia’s place not his. He wasn’t sure he would be welcome to do it now. 

Scott eventually speaks. A soft murmur that aches as though it was his own pain. “You don’t know?”

“Tell me.”

“Cora didn’t die in the fire. She’s still alive.”

“No- I- Where is she? I didn’t see her in town but-”

Sensing her rising panic, Deaton supplied the answer. “She’s in South America.”

“You knew?”

Pursing his lips together, Deaton doesn’t trust himself to reply. He has found that silence speaks volumes where words can only do so much. 

“When did he find her?”

“The alpha pack. Deucalion had her.” Deaton murmurs it softly, knowing she will hear him perfectly and watches her carefully. Riley’s eyes are unfocused, shifting through the air as she processes the new information. He can’t help but feel the guilt twist in his stomach and maintains a stoic expression despite the knowledge that both alphas will be able to smell it on him. He should have found her and let her know, perhaps told Cora to contact her even. 

The red in her eyes bleeds through of its own accord, startling him. It wasn’t a sight that Deaton thought he would see now that Riley was much older with a pack of her own. It had been a long time since she had let her control slip - as far as he knew at least. He makes eye contact with Scott who steps in front of his friend slightly. Riley must register the movement in her peripheral vision however because she slowly raises her hand in some sort of surrender.  

“Sorry. I’m sorry. I’m okay. Just give me a sec.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I just - I didn’t know.”

“I’m sorry. It must be hard.”

“It’s just a lot to - She’s my sister.”

“I’m sorry Riley.” Deaton doesn’t have the words for exactly how many thing he’s sorry for but he hopes that she understands. She did come to him for help, and is letting him help her this time so he takes it as a positive thing.

“It’s okay. Sounds like everyone’s had their hands full here anyway. No point in crying about it now right? I’ll catch up with her when this is over.”

“So you’re not staying when we find him?” Stiles seems intent on getting to the bottom of the nature of their relationship.

“Nope.”

“If he means so much to you then why-”

“Derek never wants me to get involved in his business. He never wants me to stick around. He knows that all he has to do if give me a call and I’m there. No matter what. I could have been here through all of that, and I would have been if he’d asked. I have to respect his wishes.”

“So why aren’t you respecting them now, what’s so different? This feeling?”

“That - and I was given this.”

Reaching into her back pocket, she produces a simple piece of paper, worn and dogeared. Smoothing it out carefully, it shows the same list of names that Scott had shown Deaton almost two weeks ago. 

“Where did you get this?”

“One of my betas. From an anonymous source - we haven’t been able to track it. He saw the Hale name and knew he had to give it to me.”

Deaton recognised the look on Scott’s face well. He’d seen it when the boy had thought he was alone, shaking as he tried to organise files as he began to come to terms with the wolf inside him. Again when Deaton found him desperately trying to find something he could use against Gerard Argent in the many books in his office. When he constantly felt two steps behind Deucaleon. When he thought he was loosing his best friend. It wasn’t much of a stretch to realise that the boy felt lost, unsure of how to fix the latest danger.

Riley reaches down to cover Scott’s hand with hers where it rests on the cool table. His eyes flick up from the list of names and she gives him a small smile. Deaton can’t help but feel proud. He had certainly missed her. 

“I can help you with this Scott. With the deadpool. I have no idea what’s going on right now, but I can stand with you ‘til it’s done. You said I’m on it too right?” 

“Yeah, your name appeared almost a week ago.”

“That’s when I got here.” She mutters to herself mostly, supposedly churning over her earlier suspicions before bringing herself back into the moment. “Before we do anything Scott, I need to find Derek. Okay? I have to make sure he’s okay.”

As Scott nods slowly, Stiles furrows his brow. “You’re not the only one who’s been looking for him y’know. Do you even have any idea where he is?”

“I have a hunch.” 

Everyone perks up at that. “Oh yeah? Where?”

Reaching into her other pocket, she pulls out what seems to be a playing card. That is until she sets it down next to the list. 

“Mexico.”


End file.
